


Airing Things Out

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fairy Handjob, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, Size Kink, fairy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: When Airy is bored out of her mind and Agnes is occupied, she decides to look for her favorite farmboy, but when she catches him with his pants down, she decides she knows how to spend her time.





	Airing Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+. There might be mild spoilers ahead. Just warning you.

“…And we’re locked into our course.  Should be arriving at our destination in…oh, about twelve hours.”

Ringabel smiled as he kept his hands on the wheel- humming a small tune as he addressed the crew without looking at them.

“Twelve?”  Came a high pitched, whiny voice from over his shoulder- Ringabel now rolling his eyes as Airy fluttered behind his ear.  “Are you _absolutely sure_ this thing can’t go any faster?”

“Quite sure.”  Ringabel sighed, pointing at the throttle- noting that the sign said ‘FULL SPEED AHEAD’.  “We’re pushing our ship to the limit, here- and call me crazy, but I’d rather not have a city-sized airship start crumbling on us.”

Airy sighed- perching on Ringabel’s shoulder as she folded her arms- looking out to the endless expanse of blue skies and seas before them.

It was making her bored already.  She was a busy fairy!  She had shit to do!  Most of it terrible, but still…

“Gyuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…”  Airy moaned, taking off from Ringabel’s shoulder.  “To heck with this…I’m gonna go see if anyone is actually doing anything fun.”

“I am absolutely terrified at the thought of what I’ll do without you.”

“Eat me.”  She grumbled, fluttering out of earshot- and onto the deck of the Grandship.  She stretched out in the sea breeze- before reaching out with her mind to locate her wayward idiots, seeing if there was anything of value to do.  Ringabel was- of course- at the helm, Agnes and Edea were helping that old lady in the kitchens- probably washing dishes.  Ugh.  Like she wanted to get wrapped up in that.  She wanted something fun to do!  She didn’t wanna play shopkeep with the two stooges, didn’t want to wash dishes, or trade snark with Ringabel…

…Wait a minute.  Where was Tiz?

Frowning, she reached out again- finding Tiz- squirreled away in some obscure, hard-to-reach hidey-hole.  Far away from where anyone would really think to look for him…

The hell was he doing there?

Curiosity piqued, she began to flutter to the spot where she sensed him…

* * *

 

Airy grumbled as she shook cobwebs off of her hands, grumbling as she looked around for the shepherd-turned-warrior-of-light.  He was absolutely nowhere to be found- and whatever the hell he was doing this deep in Grandship’s guts was anyone’s guess.  She fluttered inside- deeper and deeper, wondering how in the hells Tiz managed this on foot.  She got that he wanted privacy, but why here?  Why so deep?

The only answer that came to her mind was that he was doing something he didn’t want anyone to see…or hear.  The walls in this ship were horrendously thin, and most doors didn’t lock.  It was just sort of a rule on Grandship that you respected a closed door, or else.

But…what could he be doing?

Her questions were answered soon- as she fluttered into earshot of Tiz…hearing him before she saw him.

“A-ah…Agnes…”

Airy’s mouth fell open as Tiz’s _moaning_ hit her ears- fluttering closer and closer as she finally spied him through the mess of cogs and struts, laying down in a nest of blankets, naked as the day he was born, his cock rock-hard in his jerking hand, tugging up and down the stiff length as he began to pant and grunt…

Airy perched on a strut- eyes wide as she watched Tiz jack off, moaning Agnes’s name so lewdly.  Her own breath began to pick up slightly as she watched him- intently.

“G-gods, Agnes…!”  He moaned- moving his hand faster.  “Y-you’re s-so tight…”  He moaned- one arm going over his face as beads of sweat trickled down his toned body, the brunette beauty consuming his every thought, oblivious to his watcher.  Precum beaded up at the tip, his length throbbing red in his hands, slicking his fingers down and letting him go even _faster…_

Airy let out a grunt- as her own fingers went south to stuff in her snatch, fingers pumping in and out as Tiz continued to masturbate.  His fantasies grew in intensity- as waves of his ecstasy and pleasure crashed into Airy, giving her flashes of his current thoughts.  She saw Agnes bent over a table, pressed down on the bed, fucked raw in an open field, double-teamed with Ringabel, double teamed with Edea…

Tiz squealed- huffing as he started to move faster, his thoughts growing dirtier and dirtier by the minute.  His mind’s eye flashed a fantasy of him marching down, nude, and slamming his cock into Agnes’s cunt in front of Edea and the Proprietress, fucking her against the sink as they watched-

The stunned, blushing faces of the two of them, and Agnes’s illusory moans finally brought him over the edge, as he called out Agnes’s name one more time, before his cock throbbed- and shot out his load.  Airy was thankful that he was so loud- his orgasm had masked her own, cum spilling out over the strut as she came along with him.

Rope after rope of white, hot seed painted his chest and abs- massaging his shaft and balls as he thought about Agnes’s walls closing in on him, picturing that he was pouring his wasted seed into her womb.  Panting, his hot body writhing in the sheets as he was caught in the throes of orgasm…

Airy couldn’t help herself after that.  Tearing away from her own session she quickly dove down- landing hard against Tiz’s abs, licking her lips as her face closed the distance- slurping up thick, juicy cum, still warm from the cock…

“A-Airy!?”  Tiz cried- frozen in place with shock and embarrassment as Airy gobbled up his cum- torn between scrambling back and swatting her off.  Airy, for her part- simply swallowed, smacked her lips, and looked back up at him.

“Tiz.”  She hummed- before diving back in to a pool of his cum, staining her lips white as she began to take it into her mouth.

“W-what are you- how did you?”

Airy came up for air- bringing a few tresses of white hair to her face to slurp cum out of while she looked back up at Tiz- popping her locks out of her mouth to smile like the cat that caught the canary.

“What am I doing here in your private booth, or how did I find your little Jerk-off-hole?”

Tiz swallowed- his face a bright, bright red as he nodded.

“Eh, just wondered where you were and picked my way here.  Not too complicated, really.”  She hummed- disinterested as she scooped up a stray bead of seed into her hands, bringing it up to her lips to drink.  Tiz watched- riveted to the sight before he squawked, looking away from Airy as the fairy giggled- feeling her crawl along his abs.  He tried desperately not to look at her- or acknowledge the feeling in his loins when she started drinking his cum-but not acknowledging the fairy was getting harder and harder when she was slurping up his cum, making the most obscene noises he had ever heard in his life.

And speaking of harder and harder, Tiz’s day was about to get worse- as Airy continued her lewd little display, Tiz felt a familiar tightness between his legs- his softened cock beginning to perk up as Airy’s hands caressed his torso- her tongue slithering across his skin…

Groaning softly, he looked back- to find that Airy had cleaned him off, and was staring up at him with…a look in her eyes that Tiz couldn’t identify.  With a soft flutter of her wings, she took off- only for Tiz’s face to burn red again as Airy settled down on his thigh- next to his stiffening cock.

“Well well well~!  What do we have here?”  Airy smiled- looking at Tiz’s stiffening length, crossing over to the front of it- and giggling.  “Looks like your cock knows what it wants, Tiz!  It has good taste.”

Tiz looked, disbelievingly, as Airy snapped her fingers- the short white dress vanishing in a flourish of blue sparks.  Tiz swallowed- having an excellent view of the naughty fairy’s plump backside, standing on his hips- just a little bit taller than his cock at full mast.  He had never seen a naked woman before- and Airy was working some unseen magic on him.

“A-Airy, please- I-“

“Ah, you love Agnes, I know, I know, buuuuuut~”

Tiz gasped- as Airy wrapped her arms around his cock and dropped low- tugging the skin down with her.  His back arched as he cried out- pleasure seizing his body as excitement raced through his veins.

“She ain’t got you snagged yet, and I call dibs first!”

With a wicked grin, Airy began to stand and squat- tugging Tiz’s cock up and down as the shepherd began to pant and writhe.  It felt unlike anything Tiz had ever felt before- like someone else’s hand was working him, gentle digits tugging up and down with urgency- the presence before him possessing a burning desire for his cum- and quickly.  He whined, painfully, as his cock pulsed uselessly- hitting against his refractory period as Airy jerked him off, panting, breath hot against his shaft as her tongue began to swirl around what she could reach…

“A-airy…!”  Tiz whined as his cock throbbed, sending a jolt of torturous pleasure through him.  “I-I can’t…It won’t cum…!”  He breathed- seizing fistfuls of the sheets as Airy carried on- heedless.

“When I want…you to talk, I’ll ask…!”  Airy grunted- mind drunk on thoughts of cum, moving faster and faster- magic flowing from her fingertips as she tried to overcome that little limitation with brute force.  “Come on, you bastard…cum for me!”

Tiz flopped backwards- twitching as his cock throbbed, pulsed, and hurt so good in the hands of the fairy- determined to jerk him off through his refractory period.  Seconds began to drag on into minutes- drool trailing down Tiz’s chin as he felt her carry on.  The jolts of her magic only served to make him harder- as he felt a pressure welling up inside…

“A-airy…!  I-I’m a-“

“Fuck, farmboy, I know!”  Airy panted- moving as fast as she could as his cock pulsed against her body- feeling the almost unbearable heat as sweat flew off her miniscule body in misty flecks, grinning as she felt him get closer and closer.  “Just fucking cum already…!”

Tiz closed his eyes- and with a long, sustained moan, released- spurting cum from his cock as Airy moaned, his cum flying up and dousing her body on landing- as more began to pour from his cock like a fountain, painting Airy’s tiny body white as she shuddered and moaned- tilting her head up to drink it all in as it came…

Tiz twitched- writhed- and moaned as Airy licked, chugged, and crudely cleaned his cock, face burning bright red as the fairy worked her magic.  Slowly, he looked back down- finding her licking off her own skin, grinning at him as she looked towards him from the corner of her eye.

“Hehe…don’t worry, farmboy.  It’s our little secret.”

With a wink, she fluttered off- leaving Tiz alone and embarrassed.

* * *

 

Twelve hours passed quickly- and Tiz was thankful that Airy seemed to be good on her word.  Agnes and Edea greeted him cheerfully as they assembled in the control room, with no indication that they had been informed of his fantasies involving them both.  As they approached their final destination, Airy finally showed herself- yawning as she stretched out.

“’Bout friggin time.  I was about to die of boredom.”  She sighed- Ringabel rolling his eyes.

“I’m absolutely dismayed.  I’ll cancel the funeral arrangements.”

“Bite me.”  Airy scoffed- Agnes sighing as Edea smirked at their little snarkfest- bouncing on the balls of her feet- ready to get moving herself.

Tiz remained silent- not wanting to offer himself as a target- but it proved to matter little as the fairy perched on his shoulder.

“…Ey, farmboy.”

Tiz swallowed as she whispered into his ear.

“If you ever wanna do that again, you know where to find me.  I’m always dying for a good meal.”

Tiz’s face turned red- as he resolutely faced away from his comrades- focused on the land before them.

Airy smirked- nibbling on Tiz’s ear.

She had the feeling that she was onto something good, here~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! If you loved it or hated it, drop a line and let me know.


End file.
